Undertaker's Daughter: Old Friends and New Foes
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Anastasia and Sebastian are happy, until Claude shows up announced with bad news. The council wishes to have their relationship terminated by any means necessary. Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Anastasia sighed and let the pencil she was playing with slip out of his fingers . For nearly six months she had been stuck on desk duty as Will's assistant and she was bored to death.

"There you are." Grell said grinning at her as he practically burst through the door. "Let's go grab lunch."

"You had me at lunch," She replied grinning. She tucked her scythe into her pocket and followed him out the door.

Grell laughed as linked their arms together."Should we go to that small café? Or that diner past town?" he asked.

"Anything sounds great." she answered honestly. "I could eat a horse."

Ronald rounded the corner and smiled when he spotted the two. "Where are you gals headed?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Lunch Ronnie dear. Would you like to join us?" Grell asked batting his eye lashes.

"Sure. Just let me drop these off with Will," he answered. He jogged to William's office and returned a couple minutes later. "You treated last time sempai. So it's my turn."

Grell grinned. "No objective here." he replied.

* * *

They chose the small French café they frequented and chose their usual right in the center of the café leaving many people to stare or casually glance at them.

"So how is dear Sebas-chan?" Grell asked. "Is he still hanging onto you?""

Anastasia nodded and picked up her tea. "I thought he was supposed to stop by and see you." she said. "He told me he and Ciel had questions."

"Oh he did stop by but he was his old self around Undertaker and I…it was quite a bore" Grell pouted.

"Well he must still be hanging all over you if you smell like demon to William" Ronald laughed. "His office smells like flowers."

Anastasia set her tea down and sighed. "When will he put me back on the field? I hate desk duty." she half whined.

"You know the rules. Until you'll completely healed no field work." Grell replied.

Anastasia pouted and picked up her tea. "But I am physically and mentally healed. Even the doctors say so."

"Yes but apparently until Undertaker deems you full recovered, you can't work." Grell told her. "Now what are you going to eat?"

"To be totally honest, I'm not really hungry." she answered.

Grell frowned and felt her forehead. "You don't feel to warm. I'll talk to William about cutting your hours." he told her.

"I'm fine. Just not hungry." Anastasia told him.

"You don't think it's-"

Grell shushed him.

"It's fine…we all know I have poisonous demon blood coursing through my veins…" Anastasia sighed.

Grell squeezed her hand. "But it's best not to think about." he replied.

Anastasia sighed and played with her shortened hair. "I'm just worried about Sebastian."

"I thought he was handling it well." Ronald said over a mouthful of cookie.

"Close your mouth Ronnie." Grell scolded.

"He's trying to, but he still feels guilt, he hasn't really slept, and I know demons don't need sleep but they do need rest and he's been worried about me, he treats me like glass and I'm not made of glass." Anastasia replied.

"Have you guys done it in a while?" Ronald asked.

"What you mean-"

"Sex." Ronald interrupted.

A woman at the next table gasped. "Young man there are children present."

Ronald rolled his eyes. "Maybe's he's just you know…"

Anastasia leaned back in her chair. "It's worth a shot…"

"Why don't you head back to the manor and I'll tell William you went home sick." Grell told her. "And don't come back to work until you and Sebastian are well sated."

The three reapers gossiped and finished their lunch, having to scold Ronald only a few times. Anastasia hugged Grell bye and gave Ronald a thank you kiss on the cheek before she left for the Phantomhive manor.

"I thought William gave you overtime…sick bastard" he said muttering the last part. He shut the front door behind him as Anastasia stepped inside the manor.

"I took the rest of the day off." she replied. "Is Ciel in his study? I need to talk to him."

Sebastian nodded and started to lead her there but she stopped him.

"Why don't you check on Finny and Mey-rin. They could probably use help getting ready for that party tonight." she told him.

He smiled. "Always so courteous."

She waited until he was outside before taking the stairs two at a time to Ciel's study. She knocked on the door and before going in.

"Anastasia. This is a surprise." Ciel smiled. He set down the letter he was reading as she walked over.

"I took a much need sick day" she replied. "I was hoping it'd be alright if I borrowed Sebastian for a while."

"Do as you wish with him…find out while he's so distracted too." he answered.

She smiled. "Of course."

Anastasia found Sebastian in the kitchen sweeping up a pile of broken glass. "You deserve a break." she said grabbing his hand. She led him to the sun room and shut the door behind them.

"Stasia what are you doing?" Sebastian asked raising an eye brow as she led him over to the back of the sunroom and pushed onto the loveseat.

"You have been so stressed lately" she said straddling his waist. "You need to relax."

Sebastian gently tugged on her braid before easily rolling them so he was on top of her.

"And how do you propose we do that?" he asked leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

She smiled and tugged on his tie letting it fall onto the ground. "I can think of a couple things."

* * *

Ceil looked up from the document he was reading as the door to his study opened. Sebastian entered with a tray of tea and a slice of chocolate cake.

"Is everything alright Sebastian?" he asked as the demon poured him a cup of tea.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes bocchan. Everything is fine. I was hoping you could try out this new cake recipe for me. Now I must I return to some unfinished business if you will please excuse me. He bowed before leaving.

Ciel, his curiosity getting the better of him, quietly followed after him. He pressed himself against the wall as Sebastian turned the corner and walked downstairs.

_Someone help me I'm turning in Trancy, _he thought shaking his head. He frowned as Sebastian went into the sun room instead of the kitchen. He saw a hand, Anastasia's hand he noted, pull an amused Sebastian into the room and shut the door.

Ciel looked around before tiptoeing up to the door. He pressed his ear against it and heard muffled noises. Mostly squeals and giggles the occasional growl. And then he opened the door just a crack. He saw both a scarcely clad in clothing Sebastian and Anastasia. He turned his head to the side and covered his mouth. He should've closed the door but he didn't.

"Did you hear something?" Anastasia whispered.

Sebastian paused and sat up a bit and looked towards the door. He saw Ciel's outline and hung his head low.

"Bocchan."

Ciel shut the door and ran back to his study.

"You should talk to him" Anastasia said.

Sebastian looked down at her. "Leave him be for now…he'll only deny anything." He smiled at her. "Besides. I thought we were almost finished."

* * *

"Ciel?" Anastasia asked as she stepped into his room.

She raised an eyebrow at the mound of blankets on the usually clean and crisp bed of his. She walked over and poked the mound.

"For an Earl you can be quite childish you know."

Ciel poked his head out scowling at the comment. "I am not acting childish."

"I don't know. A fourteen year old hiding under a mound of blankets hiding like a little kid afraid of the dark…seems childish to me."

He frowned and sat up pushing the blankets off of him. Anastasia sat next to him.

"I know this may be uncomfortable and-"

"I know what you and Sebastian were doing…I'm not a child in that department." he interrupted.

She let out a relived sigh. "I was just about to die over here. That would've been awkward for both of us."

He blushed.

"So you wanna tell me why you were hiding?" she asked.

He shook his head no. "Too embarrassing."

"You can tell me" she said nudging his shoulder. "Or would you rather talk to Sebastian?"

He nodded.

"I'll go get him then." she said getting up.

Anastasia got up and stepped out into the hall where Sebastian was waiting.

"He'd like to talk to you" she told him. "And I should go back to work so I will see you later."

Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Don't let William work you to hard."

She flashed him a grin before leaving.

_Now, everything should be back to normal, _she thought content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Sebastian frowned and looked up from where he was pouring tea for Ciel as a certain scent reached his nose. He inwardly scowled and set the tea cup down before politely excusing himself. His eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"Claude. I thought I smelled something." He said crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes locked on the suitcase in the demon's hands. "Do tell…what is in the suitcase?"

"Your doll." Claude replied.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I burned that collection years ago Fautus."

Claude chuckled setting the suitcase on the ground. "To be honest I just picked it up from the train station."

Both demons looked down at the suitcase.

"Should we do something with it?" Claude asked pushing it with his foot.

Sebastian shook his head and opened the door wider. "Just leave it…I'll take care of it later."

Claude removed his coat and hung it up.

"This is quite a surprise though." Sebastian added as he shut the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop in between contracts…perhaps your little lord could use a new butler." he said.

"I don't think so Fautus." Sebastian told him. "This one is mine understand?"

"You are no fun" Claude frowned shaking his head. "Alright fine…but would it trouble you to allow me to stay for a few days?"

"Let me talk to the young master." Sebastian said.

Claude followed him to the kitchen and Sebastian placed the tea cups and tea pot onto the tray.

"Stay here and don't touch anything" Sebastian told him.

Claude placed a hand over where his heart would be and gave a mock wounded look before breaking into a smile. "You underestimate me."

Sebastian shook his head and carried the tray of tea up to Ciel's office.

"My lord. It is time for your afternoon tea" he said.

Ciel ushered him in and shut the door.

"My lord? Everything alright?" Sebastian asked as he set the tray on the table.

"Yes, I'm just very busy…" Ciel answered while Sebastian poured his tea.

"My lord an-"

"I do hope you weren't going to say old" Claude interjected.

Sebastian let out a silent hiss and turned his gaze to the demon occupying the doorway. He narrowed his gaze and forced a tight smile.

"My lord, this is an old friend of mine. Claude Faustus this is Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian introduced. "He dropped by unannounced."

Ciel looked at the man in the doorway. "Is he a close friend?"

"Practically like brothers." Claude chimed.

Ciel shrugged and shooed Sebastian's hands away as he took the tea from him. "Sebastian you are dismissed and your…cousin may stay if he wishes" he told him distractedly.

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish my lord…Claude, come with me."

He led Claude to one of the guest rooms and opened the door. "You may stay here. Dinner will be at 7 sharp and do try to dress presentable…even you must have-"

Sebastian's head turned sharply as did Claude's at the sudden noise. Claude raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift in Sebastian's stance.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'd say who ever walked through that door is very close to you." Claude said.

Sebastian shot him a dark glare before leaving the room. Claude followed behind and stood from the banister watching the interactions below. He leaned on the railing and couldn't help but smirk.

"So this is the little reaper that stole your heart" Claude mused.

Sebastian stiffed.

"What do you want Claude?" he asked as the silver haired girl gave the older demon a smile.

Claude jumped down from the railing smiling and extended his hand. "Claude Faustus and I must say it is quite a pleasure to meet you" He told her.

She shook his hand. "Anastasia and Sebastian has mentioned you" she replied slipping her hand out of his grasp. She turned back to Sebastian and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit…I'll see you later."

Claude crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know…I don't understand why the council has suck a problem…she seems like such a lovely girl" he mused.

"Council?" Sebastian stiffened. He faced Claude sharply eyes brimmed of red. "Why would the council care about my relationship with a reaper?"

"Because said reaper was attacked by demons, and said reaper is the daughter of the reaper who signed the contract bringing peace between the demon's and reapers, and because the treaty has been broken" Claude shrugged. "Therefore demon's and reapers are enemies once more. "

Sebastian growled at Claude and grabbed the demon by the throat. "You didn't want to mention that earlier?" he asked.

"You were busy" Claude answered.

Sebastian snarled and shoved Claude against the wall before stalking off to the kitchen. He paused at the open door of his room and frowned upon not seeing Anastasia. He stepped into the room and faced towards the bathroom noticing the closed door.

He knocked softly. "Stasia? Are you in there?"

"Just…a minute." Her voice wavered.

He waited patiently for to come out and raised an eyebrow when she opened the door. It quickly turned to concern however when he saw her sway. He was at her side almost instantly and led her to the bed. He gently coaxed her to sit and pulled off a glove feeling her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Sebastian…" she answered.

"That is quite the understatement" Claude replied from his spot in the doorway.

Sebastian growled at the demon. "Wait in the kitchen Claude."

Claude rolled his eyes but moved from his post in the doorway. Sebastian t his attention back to Anastasia.

"You are getting rest…I'll make you some tea" he told her while pulling the covers back. "No buts" he added halting her protest.

She nodded reluctantly and allowed him to dote on her. Her eyes closed the second her head hit the pillow. He frowned as he covered up. He shut the door leaving her to sleep. Something was wrong, and it was not just Claude's arrival either.


End file.
